1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gift game machine having a plurality of axially rotatable gift storage devices. The gifts are sequentially hung on the gift storage devices. The gift storage devices are controlled by a selection output means to output the selected gift.
2. Description of Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional gift game machine having a plurality of spiral gift storage devices 1. Gifts are sequentially hung on each gift storage device 1. Motors 2 are arranged to correspond to the gift storage devices 1 respectively. A player chooses a desired gift and then activates the motor 2 of the gift storage device 1 containing the selected gift, whereby the gift storage device 1 of interest can axially rotate to output the gifts contained therein until the foremost gift leaves the gift storage device 1.
The above-mentioned gift game machine has the following problems: the motors 2 are arranged to correspond to the gift storage devices 2 respectively, so that the number of the motors 2 and the gift storage devices 1 is inevitably increased. As a result, the cost of the gift game machine, and the amount of electricity consumed by the whole machine are increased greatly. If the number of the gift storage devices is to be changed (added or subtracted) based on the standards of the gifts or the locations of the gift storage devices on the gift game machine are to be adjusted, the motors and gift storage devices have to be disassembled and assembled one by one, which needs a lot of labor hours. Therefore, adjusting the number and locations of the gift storage devices also needs to spend a lot of money.